This invention relates to the use of trichostatin (I) as an antiprotozoal agent. ##STR2##
This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising trichostatin which are useful in treating protozoal infections in man and animals.
Trichostatin is a known compound (J. Antibiotics, 29, No. 1, Jan. 1976) and is reported to be useful as an antifungal agent. Unexpectedly it has been discovered that trichostatin is also useful in combating infections in man and animals caused by protozoa. Specifically, it has been discovered that trichostatin is unexpectedly active against the following protozoal scourges of human and animal health:
Trichomonas vaginalis (the causitive organism of human trichomoniasis); PA1 Trichomonas foetus (the causitive organism of bovine abortion); PA1 Histamonas meleagridis (the causitive organism of histomoniasis); PA1 Entamoeba histolytica, Entamoeba erbi, and the like (the causitive organisms of amoebiasis); PA1 Giardia lamblia (the causitive organism of giardiasis); and PA1 Trypanosoma brucei (one of the causitive organisms of African trypanasomiasis).